


Cravings - Young Big Mom x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Cravings - Young Big Mom x Reader

You watched as people passed by your bakery, panicking and running away from something, as you noticed this, you walked to the storefront to see what the commotion was about, but before you could get to the door, a young Charlotte Linlin stood in front of the door. Her horrendous gaze looking at you from the tiny door window. You squeak and swiftly went back into position behind your counter. This was every bakers worst nightmare, the captain of the Big Mom pirates at your store, she was going to eat you out of house and home. She never left a dime to any baker, she had always just ate what she wanted and left, the stories you heard were endless, and now you were going to share the same fate. The large pink haired captain opened the door and entered, breaking the frame and fitting herself as much as she could, “mamamamama! It smells delightful in here!” She chimed, drooling, looking around and scoping through your casing of freshly baked goods. You shake uncontrollably, it is known that if you didn’t have what she craved, she would go on a rampage and destroy entire kingdoms until she got what she craved most. 

You had just baked everything you had left this morning, so if she craved anything and demanded more, you would not be able to provide. You piddled your pants a little but remained shaking in place. She sniffed the air and hummed, “hnnnn, I smell something delicious. I want it. A lot of it.” She hummed, licking her lips, bringing her face closer to the glass casing, scanning the items on the shelves. You shake even more as her close presence scared you to the core. She stopped and looked at you, taking a big whiff of you, “it’s you. What an unusual smell to come off a human, it’s delicious aroma calls me, I’ve never encountered this before,” she hummed, watching you menacingly. She then reached and grabbed you tightly, binging you closer to find the alluring aroma. She turns you upside down and appears to find the smell. Without hesitation, she slipped her meaty tongue between your legs and gave a lick, “mmmmmmmmmamamamamamama! I rather enjoy this taste, I think I’ll take you,” she decides. You had no place in saying no. She stood, destroying your bakery then walked off with you in hand, licking betwixt your legs like a lollipop, soaking you in saliva as she headed back to her ship. “As long as you make sweet juices like this, I’ll keep you alive, give you the best meals, but in return, you will be my dessert.” All you could do was watch in horror as she carried you away.


End file.
